


Falling for you

by Kairipopa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, BokuAkaKuroo week 2016, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairipopa/pseuds/Kairipopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kuroo Tetsurou had to do was just ask for an interview between himself and the two owners of the cafe. It wasn't that hard, considering his job was an interviewer, but there was only one problem. Both of the cafe’s owners were hot.</p><p>Or Kuroo embarrasses himself while trying to admire Bokuto and Akaashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for you

All Kuroo Tetsurou had to do was just ask for an interview between himself and the two owners of the cafe. It wasn't that hard, considering his job was an interviewer, but there was only one problem. Both of the cafe’s owners were hot. And in two different ways. 

One had jet-black hair that curled at the ends. He had small, but bright, emerald eyes that seemed to know everything about a person just by looking at them. He had a lean figure and rarely smiled, from what Kuroo could observe. The only time the raven-haired man would smile was when he was talking with the other owner. According to the name tag, his name was Akaashi.

The second owner had almost the exact opposite features. He had messy white, silver, and black hair that looked tousled. He had large, golden eyes that screamed joy. The man balanced out Akaashi’s reserved nature with a boisterous, loud nature. He seemed to always have a smile on his face, and his name was Bokuto.

Kuroo didn't exactly realize how long he sat in the cafe staring at the owners, but it must have been quite a while, seeing as his friend, Kozume, was getting antsy to leave.

“Kuroo, you’ve been staring at those two guys for hours now, just go ask them for an interview and a date already.”

“You don't understand Kenma, they're perfect.” Kenma just hummed and began to stand up.

“I'm leaving now, so good luck. Text me how it goes later.” 

With that, Kuroo was sat alone in a cafe, hoping some force would make a catastrophe happen that causes him to swoop in and save the day. Sadly, after another 30 minutes passed, Kuroo realized he would have to actually take the initiative. As he was about to walk up to the counter though, he slipped on an area where someone spilled coffee. He cursed in pain, holding onto a table nearby. One of the owners- Akaashi, ran over to check if he was okay.

“Sir? Are you okay?” He asked, grabbing onto Kuroo’s bicep. 

“I think I've fallen for you.” As soon as Kuroo said those words, he immediately regretted it and loved it at the same time. Akaashi’s face turned beet red, and he turned away hoping to hide it. Suddenly, loud laughter erupted from behind the counter. 

“Oh my god, that was amazing bro!” Bokuto was laughing hysterically, slamming his fist down on the counter.

“The look on your face, Akaash’, priceless!” Bokuto continued to laugh while Akaashi reluctantly helped Kuroo off the ground. On the outside, Kuroo was grinning at his response, but on the inside he kept repeating oh shit oh shit oh shit did I really just say that?

“We have towels in the back if you need to wipe the coffee off of yourself.” Akaashi stated to Kuroo, trying to rid himself of the apparent blush on his face. “I'll take over the counter, Kou, would you mind showing him where the towels are?”

“Of course, Akaash’!” Bokuto replied, skipping away from the counter. He grabbed Kuroo’s wrist and led him to a storage closet with cleaning supplies. After searching for a bit, the owner threw a towel at Kuroo.

“Here ya go! My names Bokuto Koutarou, I'm one of the owners of this store! The other owner is Akaashi, he's a bit quiet as you could tell.”

Bokuto continued to ramble on about the cafe and how great Akaashi was until Kuroo heard something he wished he didn't. 

“Yeah, and we've been dating for almost three years now, I almost can't believe it!”

“O-oh, that long, huh?” Kuroo asked, getting anxious to get out of there. Of course they were dating and he would have no chance, of course. Kuroo handed the towel back to Bokuto, wringing his hands. 

“I have to go now, I'll um- bye.” Kuroo turned and walked quickly out of the storage closet. 

“Ah- wait!” Bokuto yelled, grabbing onto Kuroo’s wrist. He dragged Kuroo to where Akaashi was. “Akaash’! Where are the coupons?” Akaashi pointed to a small bin under the register and grabbed two.

“We’re sorry about what happened, so be sure to use these coupons…?” Bokuto realized that he never even asked for the man’s name, leading to an awkward moment. 

“Kuroo. Tetsurou.” Kuroo replied, taking the coupons. At least he could bring Kenma back here with him now. 

“Kuroo! Be sure to come back soon, ok?” Bokuto said, patting Kuroo on the back. He nodded his head and waved goodbye to Akaashi as well. 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It has been a week since the incident at Bokuto and Akaashi’s cafe, and for some reason Kuroo was back with Kozume for more torture. 

“If you keep making love eyes at the two of them, I'm seriously going to throw up.” Kuroo blushed a bit because they were sitting close to the counter and could be heard. 

“I just don't know what to do, Kenma. They've been dating each other for 3 years, how could I interfere? It just won't work.” Kuroo rested his head in his hands, sighing. 

“That doesn't mean you can't ask them on a movie date or something. Just go do it before I call them over here and bring everyone's attention to you.”

“You wouldn't!” Kuroo instantly shot up, looking wide eyed at Kozume.

“I would. Now go,” Kozume said, kicking Kuroo’s foot. Kuroo eventually stood up, shaking as he went up to the counter. Fortunately there was no one in line, so Bokuto and Akaashi were just chatting idly and looked surprised to see Kuroo at the register again.

“Hello Kuroo-san, is there anything you need?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto formed a grin, happy that he got to see Kuroo again.

“I-” Kuroo cleared his throat, taking the moment to get over his embarrassment and bowed. “I would like to take both of you on a date sometimes!” 

Kuroo was too scared to look up, too scared of being rejected. He could hear the cafe go silent as he closed his eyes in anticipation for rejection. 

“Raise your head, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi said. This made Kuroo gulp and look up at the two men who were… smiling?

“We'd love to go on a date with you Kuroo!” Bokuto yelled much too loudly for Kuroo’s poor heart. Akaashi was even smiling and nodding along with him. Kuroo was wide eyed. He expected them to reject him, to tell him that he was ridiculous for asking two men who have been dating for three years, but they accepted and Kuroo was in awe.

Bokuto grabbed his phone from behind the counter and showed it to Kuroo. Kuroo was confused but realized it was Bokuto’s number. 

“This one is mine-” Bokuto said while pointing at the phone. “And this one is Akaashi’s!” Kuroo quickly grabbed his phone, adding the two new contacts. He had studied the men’s names by heart now and didn't need to look back up at their name tags.

“I'll text you two uh, later then,” he muttered, shoving his phone back in his pocket and smiling at both of them. When Kuroo returned to his table, Kozume had a knowing smirk on his face.

“I just got a date,” Kuroo said, dazed by the situation.

“I heard, and wipe that smile off your face, it gives me the creeps.” Kozume said but he was clearly glad that his best friend had gotten a date. 

“Rude,” Kuroo muttered but continued to smile.

I'll definitely text them tonight! He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! If you did, be sure to leave a comment and I'll do my best to respond! You can find me on tumblr at stingykawa if you wish to ask or submit something!


End file.
